Lighting conditions in enclosed spaces may be dependent upon a variety of factors. As an example, lighting in a room may be dependent on internal light from an electric lamp in combination with external light from the sun. In this example, the external lighting condition may change, such as when a cloud passes in front of the sun, or as the sun rises or sets. Such a change in the external lighting condition may result in a change in the internal lighting condition.